


My Kind Of Girl

by Jdesi97



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Boss - Freeform, CEO, Drug Use, F/F, Intersex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Luxury, Other, Recreational Drug Use, ajcook, moneymoves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdesi97/pseuds/Jdesi97
Summary: Emily was the CEO of a billion dollar company in Seattle Washington but when a murder happens at her job she meets Jennifer Jareau. She's drawn to her but she doesn't know why. When secrets come out and things get ugly will the couple stay together or will things end? Can they make long distance work?...."What if I don't remember anything, can I still call?" She asked stopping close in front of me."I'll guess you'll have to call to find out. I might pick up." I couldn't breathe, her cologne was invading my nose, her eyes drew me in, I couldn't look away.....Story takes place starting in January 2020. Everyone's ages are different. JJ is 25, Reid is 21, Derek is 26, Garcia is 23, Hotch is 35, Dave is 55, and Tara is 30.The characters and scenes portrayed in this book are completely FAKE and made up.This story involves an intersexual female.Story inspired by My Kind of Girl by Michael Bublé[Book is for mature audience only. 18+]Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One

January 15, 2020

Shit JJ thought as she heard her alarm go off that morning, she's been doing this job for 3 years and she never got used to the early mornings. She got up and took a shower, brushing her teeth while doing so. She was never good at using her time wisely. Luckily Henry was with Will this week. There was no way she would've made it with a toddler to look after. They were heading to Seattle, Washington today for a case. The killer was killing off wealthy men, probably a jealousy thing. The latest victim was a business man that worked in a billion dollar technology company. He was found in his car shot to death. She grabbed her coffee and go bag heading for her car to start the trip to the airstrip. Of course she was the last to arrive.

"Sorry guys! I overslept!" She sat down opening her case file so they could go over some stuff.

"Alright so our latest victim is 25 year old Jake Rice, he was an employee at Prentiss Enterprises Holding, INC. He left work and then was shot in his car, his boss is the one that found him. They're currently at the police station. So far we have 5 victims." JJ said looking around at the team.

"I would say this is a case of jealousy, shooting each victim 10 or more times, that means he has to reload his gun, obviously has a silencer. We are looking for a male around 25-30 years of age, I say white, he has to know these victims because they aren't picked at random, they are all wealthy, single men. They probably run in the same circle" said Hotch looking through the file.

"Until we can look at the scene we aren't gonna do a full profile. When we land I want Morgan, Reid, and Tara to go to the crime scene. Dave and I will go to the morgue. JJ I want you to talk to the boss, see if they can give you any names of someone who might do this. After that write a press release please. We have 4 hours until we land, look over the file and get some rest."

They all went there seats on the plane, they each were reading it over, talking among one another.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

It was so cold in Seattle like what the fuck. Once we touched down, I rode with a police officer to the station so that I could talk to the boss. Once we got there I was led back into a office. I saw someone standing by the window on the phone, they turned around and I saw the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. She was wearing a black suit that fitted her in all the right places and her jet black hair was hanging down her back. She hung up the phone and walked over to me holding her hand out.

"Hi Emily Prentiss, you must be the Agent I'm waiting for?" I shook her hand and sat down on the couch and she sat down across from me.

"Uh, yes, I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau with the BAU. I want to start by saying I'm sorry for your loss. I just want you to start by telling me everything you saw last night" I couldn't help but stare at her, she was looking so intensely at me, I felt myself getting hot, she smirked looking at me.

"Well Agent Jareau, Jake had left the office around 7:30 last night, I didn't leave until 9 and that's when I found him in his car. I gave the officers full access to the cameras outside and in the parking garage. I'm also getting together a list of people that have either been fired, rejected for a job or just an enemy of mine."

"Why would you have enemy's Ms. Prentiss?" She got up walking back over to the window then turned towards me right before reaching it.

"Please call me Emily, you see Agent Jareau, I'm a multi billionaire CEO of a technology company. Any and everyone wants to work for me. Everyone wants to see me fail and they want to take my spot on the top of the food chain. My mother is also Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss. Now you tell me, why I have enemy's?" She leaned back on the edge of the desk, her ankles crossing as she stared at me.

I looked down tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I've never been this nervous around someone in my life, she's so intoxicating. The way she stares at me, the smirk that stays on her lips, her cologne was so.. Sensual.

"Is there anything else Agent or can I leave?"

"JJ" she looked at me confused.

"Call me JJ, please. You can go but take my card, my personal number is on the back if you remember anything at all, please call me" I looked at her biting my lip with a small smile. She grabbed her suit jacket and we walked out the room.

"What if I don't remember anything, can I still call?" She asked stopping close in front of me.

"I'll guess you'll have to call to find out. I might pick up." I couldn't breathe, her cologne was invading my nose, her eyes drew me in, I couldn't look away.

"Well, Jennifer, I guess I'll have to try, maybe I can take you to get coffee?" I shook my head no as I heard my team coming in. I couldn't bring myself to move, the way my name sounded on her lips was so sexy, nobody ever calls me Jennifer.

"I can't, I'm on the job, maybe before I leave?"

"I think I can do that but you have to answer my call" I rolled my eyes smiling softly.

"Okay Emily" she touched my cheek.

"Bye Jennifer"

"Bye Emily" I watched her walk away and I could finally breathe, I heard someone clear their throat and I turned around to find Dave smirking at me.

"Was that the boss?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes Dave that was the boss" I walked away from him before he could say anything else.

"So, Ms. Prentiss said she didn't see anything after she found Jake, he had left the office around 7:30 and she didn't find him until 2 hours later. She already gave the officers access to the outside cameras but maybe we can get Pen to check the inside cameras. She's also compiling a list of people that either were rejected, fired, or just plain enemy's of hers." I said sitting on the table.

"Derek and I didn't find much at the crime scene, no fingerprints, nothing. It was clean kill. The unsub snuck up behind him and shot once then shot several times after he was down. But we did notice that he had a camera in his car, since it is remote start the camera was rolling I've already uploaded the memory card to Garcia, she's also hacking into any other cameras in her area." Reid was taking a seat beside me.

"Dave and I spoke with the coroner, the victim had bruising on his stomach meaning the unsub kicked him a few times after shooting him. The same gun was used on all victims. I want us to go through all the files again, try to put the crime scenes together, check for similarities with the victim, did they know the same people, see if the same person pops up with all of them."

We all got to work on going through the files again. We had ordered Chinese food. Around 9:30 we called it quits, Hotch ordering us back to the hotel.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

We all got into the cars heading to the hotel. I went to the front desk to grab our room keys when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around and there she was.

"Emily" I tried to walk pass her but she grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"Jennifer, would you like to have a drink with me?" I looked at her.

"I have to be up early..."

"One drink that's all I'm asking." I sighed and looked away at my team, I saw them smirking at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Let me hand the keys out and I'll meet you in at the bar" I walked over to the team and I noticed her following her. "You don't have to follow"

"I want to meet your teammates if they're gonna be combing through my business." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay guys here are your room keys" they all looked at me then Emily. "Guys this is Emily Prentiss, Jakes boss, Emily this is Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, SSA's Tara Lewis, Derek Morgan, Dave Rossi, then our own Dr. Spencer Reid." They all shook hands and Derek looked at me smirking.

"Remember we have to be up for work in the morning and that my room is beside yours and I like my sleep" I punched him in the arm before turning to Emily.

"So you owe me a drink?" I said smiling at Emily.

"That I do, shall we?" She touched the small of my back as we walked over to a secluded booth in the hotel bar and ordered a glass of red wine.

"So why did you want a drink with me Emily Prentiss? And what are you doing at a hotel?" I took a sip of my wine looking at her.

"Well Jennifer I wanted to learn more about you, ever since this morning I can't stop thinking about you. I'm drawn to you for some reason. And I had a business meeting." I cleared my throat looking away blushing.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Who is Jennifer Jareau?"

"Well I'm the communication liaison for the FBI, I'm 25 years old, single, I have a son, Henry. I was raised in East Allegheny by my parents. After high school I graduated with full ride to Georgetown University for soccer. I then joined the FBI academy and here I am almost 3 years later. Now, tell me who is Emily Prentiss?" I ran my eyes over her, taking her in. She had changed out of her suit and was dressed more business casual. I love a woman in butch outfits, it turns me on so much.

"You already know me Jennifer, but if you let me take you out, you can learn more about me" she reached over touching my hand and I felt a shock

"How is that gonna work Emily, I live in Virginia and you live here, how do you even know I'm attracted to you?" she chuckled and licked her lips.

"Everyone is attracted to me Jennifer, but I know you are. The way you blush when I say things, giving me your personal number, having a drink with me. The way you run your eyes over my body, the way you stare at my lips. You're my kind of girl. The sweet, shy, innocent one. But deep you want to be controlled, you let me call you by your first name even I know you hate it, should I go on?" She sat back looking at me smiling.

"Okay, say I went out with you on one date, what would we even do?" I looked at her smiling.

"Well Jennifer there's a lot we can do. A nice restaurant, a musical, we could catch a movie, a boat ride... You name it and I'll make it happen."

"Take me to your place, cook me dinner. I want the real Emily, not CEO rich Emily."

"Okay, when you're done with the case, I'll cook you dinner." I stood up walking around to her side. I leaned against the table looking down at her.

"I have to go to bed" she looked up at me touching my leg. I bit my lip to stop from smiling.

"Let me walk you up" she stood up leaning close to me.

"No no no, because then you'll want to come in and I have to work in the morning" I moved away grabbing my stuff as she followed.

"Let me take you to work in the morning" I shook my head no.

"I have to be there at 7:30"

"I'll stay up" I chuckled rolling my eyes as we got to the elevator.

"What would my boss think? The victims boss picking me up for work when I just met you hours ago?" She grabbed my hand pulling me close smiling. I looked at her lips then back up in her eyes.

"He probably would be mad because for all y'all know I could be unsub and now I'm going after you" I laughed pulling away.

"You're a crazy girl Ms. Prentiss " the elevator opened and I walked into it pushing her away after she tried to come inside "Goodnight Emily"

"Goodnight Jennifer" she said as the doors closed. I leaned back against the elevator wall smiling and shaking my head.

"What have you gotten yourself into Jennifer?" I got up to my hotel room stripping and taking a shower. She finally laid for the night after getting dressed.

She closed her eyes smiling softly before she fell asleep.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Feel free to leave comments or suggestions about any story or chapter I write.

The views and rates help me want to write more.

These stories are for fun, I literally write and post them the same day. I don't sit down and plan anything, I just write. 😂


	2. Chapter Two

I woke up around 6:30 that morning to get ready for work. I put a little more effort into my outfit by wearing a skirt and heels since I would be making a statement for the news. Once I was done I headed down to the lobby. I noticed the team talking to someone and I rolled my eyes as I got closer seeing her again. She noticed me and waved. The team saw and walked outside to wait on me, Derek throwing me a wink as they left.

"What are you doing here Emily?" I asked as I got closer.

"Well, I was hoping you'd let me drive you to the station, I'll get you coffee and breakfast." I looked around her at my team and nodded my head telling them that they can leave.

"Fine, lets go" she smiled at me and led me out to her car. Of course she had a sports car, an Audi, blacked out. "You sure do know how to wow a woman"

"You don't like it?" She frowned as she got in.

"No it's a beautiful car but you don't have to be flashy with me" she pulled away from the hotel heading to a coffee shop down the street where we got coffee and a breakfast sandwich, after 20 minutes I stood.

"I have to go to work" she paid and we got back in her car so she could take me to the station and of course the team was outside. I put my head in my hands blushing.

"Oh look there's your team" she parked and got out coming around to my side opening the door. I got out and leaned back against the car folding my arms across my chest.

"This can't happen anymore Emily... I'm here for work" I said looking at her with a small smile.

"I know but after the case I'm cooking you dinner remember" she stepped closer to me invading my space and I suddenly couldn't breath again.

"Yeah.. You are" she leaned closer to my face, my eyes flutters shut, she kissed my cheek then pulled away. I opened my eyes looking at her.

"Okay have a good day at work, if you need anything from me, call me?" She got back in the car and I stepped away so she could drive away.

"You're a crazy girl" I whispered to myself walking over to the team blushing.

"Damn JJ going for the rich girl aren't we?" Derek said as I got closer.

"No Derek I'm not and she won't be showing up anymore, I'm here for work, so let's get busy"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

(I'm skipping all the case shit because I can't come up with anything 😂 sue me)

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The team stayed in Seattle for about a week before solving the case. It had been a crazy applicant that didn't get a job at a few high tier companies, the victims were other applicants that got the job instead. As they were wrapping up and packing their boxes away, Derek tapped JJ on her shoulder.

"Looks like you have a visitor baby girl" they all looked behind her to see Emily walking up. They all smiled at JJ. Hotch looked at her.

"Go on, we will see you at the hotel." JJ got up walking over to Emily.

"What are you doing here?" She blushed looking at her.

"Well, you said when the case is over that you would let me cook you dinner but, I've changed my mind and would like to invite the whole team over. The case has been a rough one for you guys and instead of take out, I would like to cook for you all." She looked over at the team and was pleased to see smiles on their faces. "Then it's settled, dinner at my place" she handed Hotch a card with her address on it. "When you arrive Jacob will be outside waiting to bring you all up." she looked at JJ.

"Would you like to ride with me?" JJ rolled her eyes smiling. I would love to ride you.

"Let me grab my stuff" she turned around walking back to the team. "You guys don't have to come"

"And miss the chance to see a blushing shy JJ and her rich new boos place? Hell no!" Derek said laughing.

"We will meet you guys there JJ, I'll grab your go bag for you just incase" Hotch said smirking. JJ blushed bright red.

"Hotch! I'm not staying the night" the team laughed as she grabbed her bags walking over to Emily.

"Haha Hotch got jokes today!!" Derek said laughing as I walked away.

"Let's go" Emily turned waving at the team as she ran to catch up with JJ. "Where's your car?" She looked around confused.

"Right there silly" she pointed to a blacked out Range Rover.

"Of course" JJ got in after Emily opened the door for her. Emily got into the driver's seat and pulled out the parking lot. JJ turned running her eyes over Emily's body. She bit her lip as she saw the way she gripped the wheel driving, focused on the road. I wonder how those hands would feel gripping on me, touching me. The way she ran her fingers through her hair every once in a while. I want her to run her fingers through me, teasing me. She looks so confident driving this car. I felt myself getting worked up so I turned to look out the window. This town was really beautiful minus the rainy and chilly weather.

"So how was your day?" Emily asked sneaking a glance at me.

"It was hectic, going after an UNSUB is never easy. You never know what's going to happen. I hardly ever go in the field but I do have the best shot in the FBI." I winked at her "So watch how you treat me" she raised her hands in surrender.

"I'm not gonna do anything to hurt you because you got some scary teammates especially that Hotch guy and Morgan, I can see your the little sister of the group. Do I need to ask their permission to talk to you?" I laughed shaking my head.

"No, they mean well, with our job you have to be cautious around everyone ya know? Plus if you want to keep all your money and luxury things you better get on Garcia's good side. She's our technical analyst, I'm pretty sure she'll love you" she looked at me once we got to a red light. She reached over touching my face.

"You're really beautiful Jennifer, your eyes are so amazing, like a little dot of the ocean, your hair is like cotton candy fluffy and smells so good. Your smile can light up any of my darkest days and your laugh is music to my ears." I blushed deeply at her words.

"Thank you Emily. You're beautiful yourself" we finished the rest of the ride in silence until we pulled up to the most amazing building.

"You live here?" My mouth was opened in shock.

"Yeah, I've been here for a little over 5 years, I own the penthouse and I've had it redone so many times it's ridiculous" she pulled into the parking garage and I got out looking at all the cars.

"You own all of these?" I looked at a blacked out Mercedes G wagon. It was stunning.

"Yes, I'm very much into cars, I go to luxury car shows all the time, maybe I can take you" I looked at the cars some more before we went up to her place. We got off the elevator and my mouth dropped out once again.

"Emily.. This place is beautiful, seriously." She took my jacket and purse placing it into a hall closet before taking my hand to give me a tour.

"Thank you. I take pride in my home. From the view to the art work on the walls." I walked around the living room taking in everything. From the most breathtaking view to the expensive art on the wall. I'm speechless.

"Here you go" Emily hands me a glass of red wine. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I start the food?" I nodded my head and sat on the couch turning the TV on. I take a moment to look around the apartment. It's very cozy, although she doesn't have any personal pictures the artwork is still amazing and personal, I know each of them tell a story. I must have gotten lost in my thoughts because I feel the couch dip and Emily is beside me. I look over and smile softly.

"You okay Jennifer?" She has a small frown and I can't help but think that she's the cutest thing ever.

"Yeah, it's very overwhelming. I mean why me Emily? You're a multi billionaire CEO of a company you built from the ground up. I'm just a communication liaison. You could have any girl-" she cut me off before I could finish.

"You're right I could have any girl but I chose you. There's something about you that has drawn me in. You're smart, beautiful, you're feisty and you're you. I can tell that you don't care about the flashy things, or how much money I make. Like you said you wanted the real me and nobody has ever wanted that, so I chose you." Before I could say anything we hear the team come in with Jacob, Emily's security guard. We stand up and go over to see them.

"Damn Prentiss, nice pad you got!" Derek says as he walks in looking around.

"Behave Derek" Hotch says with a smile. He walks over to Emily shaking her hand again. "Thank you for inviting us over"

"The pleasure is all mine. Jennifer why don't you take them on a tour while I finish up cooking yes?" I nodded my head and guide the team around like Emily did to me. I was still in awe at how beautiful this place was. Once we got back to the living room Emily walked out.

"Dinner is ready you guys" we all walked into the dinning room and took a seat. Emily insisted that Hotch and Rossi take the heads of the table because they deserved it, but I know she just wanted to sit beside me.

"So, what did you cook?" I asked looking at the food.

"I made my famous chicken and shrimp Alfredo with black truffle shaved on top served with the best aged wine you can get" we all dug in and a collection of groans were heard around the table. Mainly Rossi since he is Italian.

"This is phenomenal!" Dave said switching to his native tongue.

"I learned from the best" Emily replied and that got Rossi excited.

"Ah, you speak Italian. Prefect!"

"Yes, I grew up in Italy for 10 years-"

"Okay, can we go back to English please?" I said laughing.

"My apologies Jennifer" Emily said looking at me. I swallowed and started blushing as she stared at me. I turned away from her and took a sip of wine.

"So Emily, how is it being your own boss?" Tara asked. Emily took a sip of her wine looking away from me before answering.

"It has its moments. But other times I sit in my office and let my employees do the work, I just handle the shit end of things when things go wrong. But all in all I make my own hours, I don't have to worry about getting fired." We all laughed at that. I sat there listening to everyone talk to her, I was so fascinated with her, how she carried herself but never once she did mention anything about money. It was as if it never existed.

"How about we move into the den area and we can talk more?" We got up and tired to clear the table but she stopped us. "Leave it, Anna will clean it up" after she said that a maid walked in, she looked about 60 years old. She came over grabbing Emily's face smiling and speaking Spanish. I could tell she's been in Emily's life for years. They talked for a little bit before she lead us to the den.

"Would anybody like a drink or cigar?" Rossi of course decided on a cigar and a glass of whiskey. The rest of us got either wine or whiskey.

"Emily how did you start this business by yourself?" Reid asked, I could tell he was excited to get to know her.

"Well, Dr Reid, as you know my mom is an Ambassador. I spent a lot of time moving around the world, learning different things. I used to be at home alone so I started coding and learning how to build computers or anything technology wise. I needed something to pass the time. I knew I wanted to start a company that would help further technology so I started doing just that. And here I am 5 years later at the top of the food chain. I want to open another office but I haven't decided where or if I'm gonna be at that office or this one." We stayed at her place until 1 in the morning.

"Alright team time to head back to the hotel" Hotch said getting up. "Emily thank you for having us over, the food was delicious." He shook her hand and everyone else followed suit thanking her, she gave everyone her card so they could keep in touch.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs okay?" I said to them and they left us alone to say goodbye. "I guess this is it..." I looked at Emily with a sad smile.

"I guess so... Hopefully I can see you again?" She asked.

"Maybe" we got on the elevator going down to the team. We stood by the door and talked a little bit longer. "I have to go Emily..."

"Do you have to?" She asked pouting. Ugh she's so adorable.

"Yeah I do" she touched my face and stepped closer to me. I looked at her lips then back at her eyes. She leaned down and pressed her lips against mine, my eyes closed and I kissed her back softly then pulled back biting my lip. "Bye Emily" I said walking away.

"Bye Jennifer" I got into the car with Derek and Tara.

"Hot damn, JJ got herself a girlfriend! She got any sisters?" I laughed at Derek as we headed towards the hotel. As they drove to the hotel JJ was feeling a little down leaving Emily. She met this woman and had fallen for her and it wasn't for the money or fame, there was something about her. When she laid down for the night her phone beeped with a text from Emily.

"Already missing you, can't you stay any longer? I'll return you in the morning :("

"No... I have a job to do, I miss you too. Maybe you can come see me?"

"I'll see what I can do, goodnight Jennifer"

"Goodnight Emily" I locked my phone and rolled over going to sleep.

Little did JJ know that she would be seeing Emily sooner than she thought.


	3. Chapter Three

January 20th, 2020  
Washington, DC  
FBI Academy, BAU

2 weeks has passed since JJ and Emily met. They have talked nonstop ever since then whether it was Face-time, texting, or phone call. They recently just got back from a difficult case and the team needed a break.

"Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that we are on a week stand down, finish up your paperwork and head out, I won't call you unless absolutely necessary. Enjoy your week guys!" With that Hotch went to his office to finish his paperwork. JJ had moved from her office to Tara's desk to work on her files.

"What are y'all gonna do?" Tara asked them.

"I think I'm gonna go see my mom, the doctors said she's been asking about me and I want to read her this new book I got" Reid said and we all gave him a sad smile.

"She'll love that Spence!" I said. "I think I'm going to finally clean my apartment up and go visit my parents with Henry, we miss them." I really wanted to go see Emily but she hasn't been texting me back today.

"You're not gonna go see Emily?" Derek asked smirking at me and I shook my head.

"No, she hasn't talked to me today." I said my face turning into a frown.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"No... We aren't together, just friends"

"Anyways, I think I'm gonna go to the new house I bought and fix that up then go find me some ladies to party with" I rolled my eyes laughing at him.

"Such a dog!" He put a hand on his chest

"Way to wound me baby girl" we finished the rest of our files with a little chitchat here and there, paper balls being thrown and Hotch having to come down getting on to us. It was around 6 o'clock and I had went back to my office to pack up my bags and get out of here. The team was waiting for me down in the bullpen so we could all go grab drinks. As I was leaving my office I bumped into someone.

"My apologies" I hadn't looked up yet but I smelled her cologne "Emily?!" I finally looked up at her face in shock.

"In the flesh and blood love" her smile was so wide as I wrapped my arms around her.

"What are you doing here?" I pulled back and leaned against my locked door staring at her.

"Well, I woke up this morning really missing you, so I texted your boss, Hotch? And he told me that you guys were getting a week vacation. So, I finished my stuff at work and here I am. I had to come see you. Plus, I was hoping to maybe see Henry." She touched my face and I leaned into her hand smiling at her.

"You're so sweet, do you want to grab drinks with us? Henry is still with his dad for a few days." I pushed away from the door and walked down the stairs to meet the team.

"Absolutely, I never turn down a drink" she greeted the team.

"Nice to see you again Emily" Hotch said shaking her hand like always.

"Likewise, Jennifer said something about drinks?" Before anybody could react Garcia came walking forward as fast as her heels would let her.

"You're the Emily Prentiss, in the flesh and blood. The one that has sweep my blonde eyed Barbie off her feet! Let me introduce myself, I'm the oracle of all knowing Penelope Garcia, JJ's best friend" Garcia pulled her into a hug and I had to stop myself from laughing at the shocked look on Emily's face.

"Uh nice to meet you?" Garcia pulled away looking at her up and down.

"If I didn't have my chocolate God I'd be all over that! JJ you got a snack on your hands! Let's go my furry friends, drinks wait for nobody!" With that we all left the office heading to the parking garage.

"Jennifer my driver is outside, do you want to ride with me or I can ride with you?" Emily asked.

"You can ride with me, tell your driver to go rest" she smiled at me as she sent a message to her driver.

"I knew you were a Lexus girl" Emily said we got to my car.

"Hey I love my baby, so you hush it" I said laughing getting into the driver seat.

"Yes ma'am my apologies" I shook my head at her as I pulled out of the parking garage driving to the bar. "I just want to say you look really sexy in that skirt and I like the way your hair is" she ran her fingers over my exposed thigh and then came up touching my wavy hair. I swallowed hard trying not to react to her touching my thigh.

"Thank you.. You look pretty sexy yourself" I bit my lip glancing at her. Jesus she's so sexy sitting there. We arrived at the bar right after the others and Garcia was already coming back to the table with shots.

"There are my two lovebirds" I blushed at her words "I got us the first round of shots" we all took the shots and of course it was Tequila. We did 3 more rounds of shots before Garcia was pulling Derek to the dance floor. Emily and I sat in the booth talking. I had my left leg crossed over my right and I was turned slightly towards her with my face in my hand looking at her.

"So, are you here all week or a few days?"

"Well, I'm here for the week but I have a few business meetings while I'm here, if all goes well I want you to come to the last meeting with me" she had her hand on my thigh sliding it up and down, each time getting closer to where I needed her the most.

"You're playing a dangerous game Emily..." I looked at her biting my lip.

"Maybe I like danger Jennifer" she squeezed the inside of my thigh and I had to catch myself from moaning. My eyes were glazed over and dark with lust. "You wanna dance?" I got up and held my hand out to her going to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she had her hands on my hips pulling me into her as we grind against one another. She turns me around, her front pressed against my back. I felt something hard against my ass but shrugged it off. She runs her hands up my sides as she kisses my neck. "Let's get out of here" she breathes into my ear and I swallow pulling away turning around to her.

"Let me get my stuff and tell the team" we make our way over to the table to the team.

"Hey guys, we are gonna head out, Emily is tired from the plane ride over" I see Derek and Garcia smirk. I grab my jacket and purse.

"Hmmm okay, remember dinners at Rossi tomorrow night, Emily we hope to see you there" Garcia said smiling.

"Okay, goodbye you guys" we both said bye and left for Emily's hotel.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

We barley made it through the door before she had me pinned against it, my hands above my head as our tongues fought against each other. I moaned into her mouth and she pulled away going to my neck kissing and sucking on it.

"God Emily.." I arched into her as her tongue dipped between my bra and chest. My shirt had been unbutton in the elevator on our way up. She bent down and wrapped her hands around my thighs, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around her waist, her hands slide up to my ass grabbing it and gave it a smack. My head fell back against the door.

"Take me to bed Emily, please!" I held on to her as she walks us over to the bed throwing me down, I sit up on my elbows watching her licking my lips.

"God you're so sexy.." I spread my legs as she gets on the bed hovering over me. She kisses my lips as I grind up against her. I felt it again, I pulled back and looked at her, confusion all over my face.

"What's that Emily?" She pulled away and sat on the bed beside me.

"I was born with it... It's another reason people don't like me, my family has hidden it very well from any records on me... If you want to leave, you can" I looked at her for a moment then turned her head towards me my lips inches away from hers.

"Take me Emily..." I whisper against her lips, she starts kissing down my neck as her fingers unbutton my shirt. She pushes me back and climbs between my legs. She sits back on her knees and pushes my skirt up my thighs, her thumbs rub the apex of my thigh close to my pussy, my hips buck up against her hands. I fall back against the bed groaning.

"Patience my love..." I can hear her smirking.

"Baby, please.." I look down at her through hooded eyes. She reaches up and pulls my panties down and my legs fall open for her. I see her lick her lips at my dripping core.

"Jesus Jennifer, you're soaking" she slowly slides a finger though my wetness missing my clit entirely.

"It's all because of you" I feel her lay on her stomach between my legs and her lips on my thighs slowly moving to where I need her. Before I could say anything else I feel her tongue run up the full length of my pussy. I cover my face with my hands groaning as my hips lift slightly from the bed.

"Fuck! Baby more..." my eyes rolling back in my skull as Emily licked and licked; and when she wrapped her lips around my clit, sucked for all she was worth and flicked her warm tongue against the bundle of nerves, she couldn't help tangling her fingers in black hair and forcing the other woman's mouth somehow closer - as if that was even possible.

"Baby... please don't stop! I'm gonna cum!" Emily locked her lips around her clit and pushed two fingers inside of her curling with them up into her g spot. JJ sat up gripping Emily's hair tighter. "Mnnnnh faster baby please!"

And faster.. Emily certainly did. Right up until the point where JJ's thighs clamped tight around her cheeks, her fingers tangled tighter in her hair, her body grew rigid for the longest moment before thrashing hard between the bed and her mouth and then, with a gentle kiss to the very top of the blondes inner thigh, with another to her lower abdomen, with another just below her belly button.

"Wow, I'm just-- wow" JJ ran her fingers through Emily's hair trying to get breathing under control.

"You okay?" Emily asked kissing her stomach.

"Yeah, that. I've never had an orgasm that amazing or hard" JJ pulled Emily up to her so she could kiss her lips, moaning as she tasted herself on her tongue. They spent the rest of the night learning each other's body, kissing and teasing one another. They didn't go to bed until 6AM after hours of love making. They both fell asleep with big smiles on their faces wrapped up in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter Four

Emily woke to the sound of buzzing, groaning she rolled over snatching her phone off the nightstand.

"Hello, Emily Prentiss speaking" she said still half asleep.

"Hey boss it's Chris" she looked over looking for JJ and frowning when she didn't see her.

"What ya need Chris?" As she listened to Chris, her eyes drifted shut. A few minutes later the bathroom door open and JJ walked out in her shirt from last night with nothing else on. She saw her walk over to her slowly and straddle her lap kissing her neck as she listened to Chris. JJ started grinding against her.

JJ grabbed her free hand sliding it down between her legs where she was met with wetness, JJ looked at her through hooded eyes as she grinds against her hand. JJ threw her hand back grinding faster biting her lip.

"Hey look Chris can I call you later? I gotta go" she hung up the phone throwing it on the ground. She slide her other hand up and grabbed JJ's throat squeezing it. JJ looked at her gritting her teeth and groaning.

"God yes Emily! Choke me baby" JJ said as she looked at Emily. "Please make me cum" Emily growled and flipped them over pushing two fingers inside of JJ and choking her harder. She felt JJ freeze up and her mouth drop out.

"I'm cumming, don't stop!" JJ eyes rolled back as she arched shaking as her orgasm hit her like a ton bricks, her thighs trapping Emily's hand as she slammed her eyes shut. "Fuck fuck fuck!! Yes!!" She shouted as another orgasm hit. She whimpered trying to push Emily's hand away.

"Too much baby" she felt something weird staring to happen. "Baby I think I'm cumming!" Emily curled her fingers up as JJ squirted for the first time, her eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream, shaking and curling up. Emily got behind her holding her.

"It's okay baby, just breathe, I got you" she held JJ until she stopped shaking.

"I'm so sorry Emily, I've never done that before, that's so embarrassing.." JJ tried to pull away but Emily held her tighter.

"That was sexy as fuck Jennifer" Emily said kissing her neck clearly turned on. Her bugle poking JJ in the back.

"Mmm, as much as I would love to stay in bed we gotta meet Pen for lunch." She said getting up.

"Can't we reschedule?" Emily said as she groaned.

"No baby, we can't. So if you love having money and nice things I suggest you get up" Emily huffed and got up getting in the shower with JJ. That might have been the wrong thing to do because when they got out they had 15 minutes to meet Garcia.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"About time you guys show up!" Garcia said as they walked into the restaurant 30 minutes late.

"I'm sorry Pen, we lost track of time" JJ said blushing as she sat down.

"I know that look! JJ got some!" Garcia said loudly "Tell me everything, don't leave out any details!"

"Jesus Pen be quiet and we aren't telling you anything" JJ said as her and Emily looked through the menu.

"So Emily, what are your intentions with my JJ here?" Garcia cuts right to the chase, no small talk or anything.

"Emily you don't have to answer that" JJ said glaring at Garcia.

"No, it's completely fine. Well, Garcia, I hope that Jennifer and I can become a couple." I turned towards are and watched her face light up as she talked about us and me.

"I really do like her and care about her. Ever since I saw her at the police station, I've been drawn to her. Nobody ever wants to see or get to know the real me. Jennifer doesn't care about how much money I have or what I do and this and that. She wants the real me and I'm willing to give her that. I know long distance isn't the norm but my job is pretty flexible, I mean I am my own boss. I just want to make her happy. I am here for everything she has to offer and I know Henry comes with this relationship and I'm ready to meet the little guy." I smiled at Emily and leaned over kissing her cheek.

"You're so sweet Em, seriously"

"Aw! You guys are so cute! Rich girl meets middle class woman and they fall madly in love and have more babies!! I love it!!" Emily and I both chocked on our water when she said that.

"Uh, it's a little bit to early to fall in love and have babies, we still are figuring out everything"

"Pish posh! I believe in love at first sight. You'll know when you know" we ordered our food and sat in the restaurant for two hours talking and joking. I'm really glad Pen approves and likes Emily.

"Jennifer, I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel, I got some business stuff to take care of, spend the day with Garcia okay?" We step off to the side.

"You okay baby?" I asked frowning.

"Yeah, just need to call Chris back and see how everything is going, plus my mom is in town here and she wants me to visit her, so go have fun I'll be okay" she leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

"Okay baby, I'll call you later" we parted ways for the rest of the day, I hung out with Garcia and Emily handled business. I wonder if it's always gonna be like this. I mean yeah I have a demanding job but her job is more serious. She runs an entire company, I just talk to the press and have a child.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

I arrived at Emily's hotel around 630 so that we could head to Rossi's place. I wore a simple black sundress with some converse and a jean jacket. I was also wearing a swimsuit underneath.

"You look beautiful as always Jennifer" I blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Thank you, you look mighty fine yourself" and that wasn't a lie, she was wearing light blue jeans with holes paired with some white vans and a plain black tshirt, her muscles stretched the arms of the shirt. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"I had my car delivered this morning, I don't want you driving everywhere on this vacation and I decided to give my driver a break. I got the less flashy car since you don't like them" I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't say I didn't like them, just said you don't have to be flashy with me. Anyways, what car did you bring?"

"Okay, it might seem flashy but I promise it's not. Just my Tesla, that's all." I shook my head at her smiling.

"You're a crazy girl Ms. Prentiss, lets go." I have to admit the car was really nice and sleek. Way better than my Lexus. As she was driving I felt her hand rubbing my inner thigh, switching between gripping it and rubbing.

"What are you doing Emily?"

"Oh nothing baby, just driving" I gasped as her fingers grazed my pussy. "You okay there Jennifer?" I bit my lip.

"Uh yeah, just uh. Yeah I'm okay." My heart started racing and I felt myself getting wetter. I slumped down a little bit in my seat trying to get her hand closer.

"Take your bottoms off Jennifer" she said and I looked over at her crazy.

"What?"

"Take your panties off Jennifer, my windows are completely tinted nobody can see" I lifted myself up and slide my panties down opening my legs up. Her fingers found my wet pussy and I groaned loudly.

"Please baby..."

"What do you need Jennifer?" She asked as she slowly ran circles around my clit. I pushed against her hand trying to get more pressure.

"God, make me cum!" I opened my legs more and she slide two fingers inside my pussy, my hand automatically reaching down rubbing my clit. "Fuck that's so good..." I leaned my seat back and brought my legs up my feet touching and my legs open letting her go deeper. "Please don't stop!"

"Never baby, cum for me Jennifer" thats all she had to say to bring me over the edge, my juices flowed right into her hand as I sucked her fingers in cumming.

"God... The things you do to me" I looked over at her with low eyes, still turned on and ready to go another round. I wiped myself off and pulled my panties back on as we neared Rossi's place.

"And they call me rich" Emily said as we pulled up to Rossi's mansion.

"Well you're richer than him. He's not a billionaire like you" she stuck her tongue out at me and of course, like always, we are the first to arrive. "I'm always the first one here wtf" I said as I got out the car, Emily walked around grabbing my hand as we walked to the front door. As soon as we stepped up Rossi opened the door.

"Ah my two lovebirds as Garcia says, come in, grab a glass of wine, the others should be here shortly" Emily and I grabbed a glass of wine and went to the living room to sit down. She sat down in the recliner and pulled me into her lap wrapping her arms around my waist.

"So who all comes to this dinner?" She asked as I sat in her lap playing with her ponytail.

"Well, it's usually the team. Hotch has his girlfriend, Beth and son, Jack. Garcia and Derek come together. Reid is bringing his girlfriend, Max. Then there's Tara and whoever else Rossi invites but it's usually just our team especially after a rough case."

"Keep playing with my hair and you're gonna put me to sleep Jennifer"

"You're so cute" she looked up at me smiling.

"Nah, I think that's all you baby" I leaned down and kissed her and she grabbed my face kissing me harder, her tongue sweeping across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and let her tongue explore. My hair made a curtain around us. Luckily Emily wore compression boxers to keep her not so small friend hidden from the world.

"Lord keep it in your pants!" We pulled apart as Derek and Garcia came through the door Reid and his girlfriend right behind them. Emily put her head against my back and I blushed.

"Prentiss, you gotta let me drive that Tesla!" Derek said basically drooling, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, lets go" I got up from Emily's lap.

"Hot damn!" Derek was practically jumping up and down. They left and I went over to Garcia.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" We went to Rossi's office.

"What's going on buttercup?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Have you ever you know...?" I started turning red trying not to look at her.

"Have I what?"

"Squirted before..." I whispered softly.

"What? I didn't hear" I saw her smirking and I rolled my eyes sighing.

"Have you ever squirted before?" I asked again louder this time turning bright red. She chuckled. 

"No but I've always wanted to, why do you ask?"

"I did this morning and oh God, I think I died and came back to life. Her sex game is so good Garcia, I've never had an orgasm like that before in my life! I'm still buzzing from it hence why we were basically making out. She made me orgasm on the way here while she was driving!" she squealed.

"OMG how did she make that happen?" She pulled me to the couch wanting to know everything. 

"Well, I started it, she was on the phone and I sat down in her lap and pulled her hand to you know, then she flipped me over and started doing her thing, I had an orgasm and then right after that another. I got really sensitive and then it happened during my third orgasm in 10 seconds. My body was shaking so bad. I want it to happen again so bad, her fingers are like magic, her tongue *shudders* she knows how to work it" we sat in there talking for about 20 minutes then went out back to see everybody else. Emily walked up to me as soon as she saw me. Garcia was looking at her up and down smiling.

"Hello Emily, how are you?"

"I'm good Garcia, how are you?"

"I'm just fine, ready to get a little wet, have a little fun. We never get to see each other, the team I mean. We are always cumming and going, ya know? Do you like getting wet Emily? Or do you like cumming to parties for the food?" Emily was looking at her confused. Garcia got closer to her, I don't know what she said but Emily turned bright red and I let out a big laugh.

"Leave her alone Garcia!" I wrapped my arms around Emily.

"I'm sorry about her baby" I kissed her under the chin. I loved having someone a little bit taller than me. I love stepping into their arms and just being held. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my head.

"Ahh it's okay, at least I know you approve of my sex game" she laughed and we pulled away from each other. "Thank you for letting me come, I like your team, it's like a family. Do you think I could make an announcement? I think everyone would enjoy it."

"Sure baby, I'll let Rossi know" I looked at her confused and left to go find Rossi. Rossi made his way over to the front of the party.

"Attention everyone, Emily has an announcement she would like to make"

"Thanks Rossi. I know that this seems weird you've barley known me 3 weeks and here I am making announcements like we've been friends for years. I just wanted to say that my intentions with Jennifer are very serious, she's a very beautiful and caring woman. I know that I have to get approval from Henry as well since he's a huge part of Jennifer and I plan on making a great impression on him. I can tell that she's close with you guys and I appreciate you for letting me join this dinner." Everyone raised their glasses and took a sip before she continued.

"Now, my big announcement. I have decided to open my second office here, I thought it would be nice to include you guys since I will be moving here. You guys are my friends, you make me feel normal and that's all I ever wanted. So consider me permanent in your lives." Garcia was the first one to pull her into a tight hug.

"Oh this is exciting! We get Emily all the time!" Everyone else either shook her hand or pulled her into a hug. She saw JJ slip away into the house and she ran to go look for her.

"Jennifer? What's wrong?"

"I- why? Why are you choosing me Emily?" JJ looked at her confused. "Why are you getting an office here? Don't move your life for me Emily, I'm never home, my job is dangerous, I have a son--" she held up her hand stopping me.

"Those all sound like excuses. Look, I like you Jennifer, a lot. My decision to open my second office here for for a lot of reasons. But you play a big part, I'm drawn to you Jennifer. I want to love you eventually but I can't do that from a distance. I want to be apart of Henry's life, I want to have a great relationship with him, I'm here for all of that! I want to be here when you get back from a case, I don't want things to change, I want us to be us. If you don't want me to stay just tell me and I'll call Chris and stop everything...."

"I like you too Emily, I really do. I've never been in a relationship with a woman before, yes I've messed around with a few and I consider myself bisexual but this is all new to me. Henry's father was my last real relationship with a man. I'm not used to the life you live. But I really like you and I think I'm falling for you and that's scary as fuck because I've only known you for 3 weeks! I have a son to think about. You can't get close to him then just leave, so if you want me you have to stay" She was crying at this point. Emily looked at her with a small smile.

"Love at first sight. That's how I felt when I saw you. I see a future with you. I want you and everything that has to do with you. I want Henry, I want you, I want a life with you guys. I'm not telling you to leave your job and just become a housewife because I have all the money, I want you to do what feels right for you, not me." She grabs my face whipping my tears away and presses a kiss against my lips.

"Come on lets go back to the party" we spend the rest of the night enjoying everyone at the party. We play beer pong, kick ball because Derek and Emily are kids and then to the living room for movie night. We all fell asleep around the living room, Emily and I on the couch while the rest took the floor. I could get used to this life.


	5. Chapter Five

Emily and I didn't leave Rossi's house until 10 that morning. He had cooked us all breakfast and we chatted for a while. Reid and his girlfriend were going to visit his mom in Las Vegas. Derek was taking Garcia to his hometown. Hotch was taking Beth and Jack to New York and Dave, well he's just here. I was letting Emily meet Henry today. I have him for the rest of my vacation, I'm kinda nervous and scared for him to meet her, what if he doesn't like her or vice versa?

We are on our way to Emily's hotel so that she could grab some clothes and head to my place. She held onto my hand as she drove.

"So, Will is bringing Henry over to your place or do we need to go get him?" Emily asked.

"I think he's bringing him later on tonight. I can't wait to see him, I miss him." She kissed my hand.

"I can't wait to meet him, I bet he's cuter in person" I smiled at her. We stopped at her hotel quickly then headed towards my apartment. I was nervous for her to see my place, it's nothing compared to hers. We pulled up to my brownstone and we got our bags going inside.

"Well this is me, sorry it's a mess. I'm trying to teach Henry to clean and it's not working very well" I went around trying to pick up toys but she grabbed me around the waist stopping me.

"Baby, it's totally fine, it's homey here and well lived in, it smells like you" she kissed my neck holding me close to her. It felt good to have someone hold me again, she was so warm and God did she smell good. "How about we go take a shower and clean up before little man gets here?" I grabbed her hand pulling her towards my room. We stripped and got into the shower. We spent about a hour in the shower before I heard my phone ring. Will.

"Hello?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah JJ, Uh, is there anyway you can come get Henry?" He slurred into the phone.

"Are you drunk Will?!" I yelled throwing clothes on, I saw Emily come into the room throwing clothes on as well.

"Yeah sorry Jen... I had friends over and I lost track of time" I heard a girl in the background and I rolled my eyes.

"Will it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon! Whatever I'll be there soon" I hung up and finished getting ready. "Shit!"

"What's wrong baby?"

"I left his carseat in my car at your hotel, that's too far for us to go back" I sighed running my fingers through my hair "Will's drunk and I don't want my baby there-" Emily kisses my lips shutting me up.

"Baby we can stop and I'll buy him a car seat, I mean if you think about it I'm gonna be in his life so it's only right.." she looked nervous saying it and I thought it was so cute.

"You're so sweet Emily, seriously, I'm so lucky to have you" she smiled and we grabbed our stuff leaving to stop by Target. Of course she had to get the luxury car seat, I tried to tell her Henry is messy and a Tesla is not the best for a 2 year old. We made it to Will's place and we got out going up.

"Emily you don't have to come up"

"No I want to just incase something happens" I gave her a quick kiss and we went to the door knocking, Will's friend answered the door.

"Hey Drew, where's my son?" We walked through the door and Emily stood in the living room.

"He's in the room sleep" I pushed passed him and went to Will's room grabbing Henry's bag and him carefully trying not to wake him. I went back to Drew.

"Where's Will at and that girl that was over here?" I looked around for him and his little girl friend.

"In my room passed out." I rolled my eyes sighing.

"Okay well thank you Drew, tell Will to call me once he's sober enough to talk, have a good day" Emily grabbed Henry's bag as we walked to her car. I put Henry into his car seat and we got in going back to my house.

"I can't believe he's getting drunk in the middle of the day, especially when my son is there! Then has a girl over there, he probably hasn't been watching him or anything! What if something happened?!" I was so angry like what is his problem. I was on the verge of tears.

"What do you want to do Jennifer?" Emily grabbed my hand.

"I don't know... I don't want Henry around him if he's gonna drink all the time, what do I do?"

"Well, you could file for full custody. Tell him to get help and get better before he keeps Henry again." I looked at her then back at Henry.

"I'll think about it, but what am I gonna do with Henry when I have a case? I don't have family here and I can't afford a babysitter that's gonna be 24/7. It's not that simple Em..." I had tears in my eyes as I thought about leaving Henry. She brought my hand up to her lips kissing it softly.

"Just think about it and let me handle the rest" we got back to my place and I put Henry in his room to finish his nap. Emily was already on the couch with her legs on the table, I walked over and sat in her lap.

"What ya watching?" She pulled me back against her and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Family Guy, guilty pleasure. You're so beautiful Jennifer" she said looking at me, I smiled and blushed giving her a soft kiss.

"Thank you Emily.. You're so sweet." We laid on the couch a little longer and I fell asleep.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

I felt breathing against my face, then I smelt Cheetos. I scrunched my nose up opening my eyes. Blue eyes. Henry! I opened my eyes looking at him.

"Wewe mommy?" He cocked his head to the side frowning. God he was so adorable, all I see is Jennifer in him.

"Uh" I heard the shower running "she's taking a shower" I sat up and he climbed into my lap staring at me. I sat there nervous. "You okay?"

"Yup! Pawk?" I looked at him confused.

"You wanna go to the park?"

"Yeah, swing!"

"Okay we will ask your mommy okay?" He nodded his head and settled against me as I tuned on cartoons for him. I must have fallen back to sleep because I heard someone calling my name then something on my chest. I opened my eyes and looked down seeing Henry on my chest then I saw Jennifer standing above me.

"Hey.. Uh, he came out here while you were showering" I sat up holding Henry against me.

"Kinda figures. He's usually shy around people. I came to wake him up so he won't be up all night."

"I'm sorry for letting him sleep, my apologies" I watched as she leaned down and brushed Henry's hair from his face and kissing his little lips.

"Henry buddy time to get up" he groaned and turned his face the other way, I chuckled as she tickled him, his little giggles coming out.

"Mommy no! Wikle!" He faces her and he threw his arms around neck. She stood up and held him close kissing all over his chunky face.

"Hey baby, I missed you! Did you miss me?" He nodded his head his hair flying everywhere.

"Yup! Tis muh!" He held his arms out as far as they could go. I watched as Jennifer's face turned into a shocked expression.

"Oh wow, that's a lot!" He grabbed her face giving her a big sloppy kiss. I watched their interaction with a big smile on my face. "You wanna meet a new friend of mine?" I saw him turn and look at me with a big smile.

"Hi!! You swell goood!" I chuckled and stood up walking over there to them.

"And you smell like Cheetos!" I poked his stomach and he giggled moving away.

"I ate Cheetos a lot when I was pregnant with him and now he'll sneak into the pantry and get them" she tickled his neck.

"Pawk?" He asked again looking at Jennifer.

"Yeah I told him we would ask you"

"Yeah baby, go put your shoes on" JJ let him down and he runs off to his room. She wraps her arms around my neck and my hands automatically go to her waist. "He likes you" she breathes against my lips.

"He's cute, I see a lot of you in him. Especially those eyes. How do you say no to him?"

"I don't, hence why he has all the toys in the world and why we are going to park right now" I chuckle and kiss her lips softly. We pull away as Henry comes back into the room with a backpack half opened. I laugh and bend down to him.

"What ya got there?"

"Toys! I got caws, mommy, tuck!" I look at JJ confused and mouth "mommy" to her.

"Garcia got him some action figures and one of them is a blonde and he thinks it's me and I couldn't tell him no" I nod my head okay and turn back to Henry.

"Well buddy lets go to the park and then we can get ice cream" I wink at him and he laughs.

"Yay! Come on mommy!" He grabs JJ's hand and starts pulling her toward the door. I grab my keys and wallet along with JJ's purse and her phone.

We get into my car and head towards the park. Henry was fascinated by the car because of the big screen it had. He wanted to touch and play with it. So, instead of going to the park we sat in the car playing games. After that we headed to Target to get Henry some ice cream as promised and maybe a few toys and maybe an iPad. He had me wrapped around his finger already.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

After getting back to my place, I started on dinner while Emily and Henry were in the living room setting up his new iPad. She got him the biggest one so that he could learn some stuff like numbers, colors, and letters. He could also FaceTime me whenever I was away for work. It was the sweetest and cutest thing to see. Emily was so good with him and he was doing well around her. He wanted her to hold him while we were in Target and kept asking her questions.

"Dinners ready!" I heard little feet run into the kitchen.

"Mommy mommy! Can I eat by Emmy!?" He asked me with big eyes. I ruffled his hair and picked him up.

"Of course, go wash your hands for me" I put him down and he ran off. Emily walked into the kitchen smiling.

"I don't know how he has so much energy" she sat at the table and I brought her plate over to her then set up a plate for Henry and I.

"Me either, you would think he would be sleepy. He's gonna want to stay up with you tonight" Henry ran back to it the kitchen and climbed into the seat beside Emily.

"Tanks mommy!" He said before digging into his food. Dinner was spent listening to Henry talk about his new iPad and all the games his Emmy put on there for him. After dinner we sat in the living room eating ice cream and watching Lion King, Henry's favorite movie, he just had to show his Emmy this movie.

We didn't hit the bed until 1 in morning, we all slept in my bed, Henry right in the middle of us. I could get used to this, us a family. It's scary how fast you can fall in love..


	6. Chapter Six

January 24th 2020  
Washington, DC  
Jareau Household

Emily has been in town for the last 3 days, we only have 2 days left together. She was actually gonna be busy those two day's. She was going to look at some offices and houses. Garcia was over with Derek today while Emily did some work in my home office.

"When is Emily officially moving here?" Garcia asked as she played with Henry on his iPad.

"Depends on how fast she finds a building here for her business then she wants to find a house instead of an apartment."

"Are you excited, nervous, scared?"

"Can I say all of the above?" I chuckled running my fingers through my hair. "I mean this all moved so fast, but I'm falling for her guys. Hell, we aren't even dating, she hasn't asked me to be her girlfriend. Henry loves her, it's his Emmy this and his Emmy that. They wake up every morning and watch cartoons and eat cereal while she does work. She said it was love at first sight and I'm kinda feeling that too" Garcia squealed and Henry moved away.

"Too loud!" He grabbed his iPad and went to find Emily. "Emmy, PENNY TOO LOUD!" I heard her yell for him from the office then the sound of a door slamming, I gotta teach that kid about volume.

"See? Emily always lets him in the office while she works. It's adorable and scary because what if she gets tired of us or finds someone more like her. Hell shes a billionaire and she wants me and all my shit, wouldn't you guys be scared?"

"Do you really think she would leave you guys? I mean she's practically moving her life here. Getting a office building here, buying a house not an apartment. Hell, she's bonding with Henry. She made that announcement at Rossi's place to make sure we all knew she was serious, she's not gonna make you leave your job babygirl. Don't be afraid because of what happened with Will" Derek said. I smiled at him.

"You do have a soft side" Garcia pinched his cheeks.

"He does, doesn't he. My stud muffin" I laughed at them. 30 minutes later we heard Emily and Henry coming down the hall. As they rounded the corner I see that they are matching with adidas pants and a black tshirt. Henry had her face squished between his little hands trying to share his Cheetos. I smile and roll my eyes laughing at them.

"Oh hey guys I didn't know y'all were here" Emily said as she sat beside me with Henry in her lap finally taking the cheeto. I scoot closer to them to grab the chips.

"Yeah we've been here for about a hour or so just talking, how's real estate shopping going? Find anything yet?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I found a few buildings and houses to look at tomorrow. My partner will be here in morning so we can look and hopefully close on something, the faster I get that done the faster I can move here." I smiled at her.

"If you need help with real estate, I got you. I have a few houses myself"

"Okay, maybe you can tag along with us tomorrow?"

"So, Emily if you don't mind me asking, how old are you? JJ never told us, not that it matters" Garcia asked interrupting and I pinched her arm.

"Garcia, don't ask her that"

"Haha it's fine Jennifer. I'm 26, I know I'm kinda young to be a billionaire but alone, I'm only a millionaire, the family name carries a lot of money on its own but I hardly dip into that. I mostly donate money to charities or investment it in stocks or cars" Derek high fives her at the car part. Garcia and I roll our eyes.

"Mommy I'm hungwy" Henry says interrupting us.

"What you want monkey?" I pull him into my lap.

"Pata!"

"Pasta?" He nods his head, hair flying everywhere, I really need to get his haircut.

"How about we all go out for lunch, my treat? I know a good pasta place my friend owns" Emily asks.

"That's fine with us" Garcia says.

"Okay, well let's head out" we put our shoes on and grab everything we need and head out piling into Emily's car. She loved this damn Tesla right along with Henry and Derek.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

We pulled up to an Italian place 30 minutes later and get out.

"Emily I don't think we are dressed appropriately for this restaurant" I whispered to her as we walked in.

"We will be fine." Before I could say anything else I heard Emily Prentiss begin called out. A beautiful red head came out and pulled Emily into a hug.

"It's so good to see you bello" I watched as this woman ran her eyes over Emily smiling. I cleared my throat as I held onto Henry.

"Oh yes, Brittany is a friend of mine from back in the day. She owns this restaurant. Brittany this Jennifer, Penelope, & Derek. And the little guy is Henry"

"I'm 2!" Henry said.

"Aw he's prefect, well follow me and I'll seat you with my best server" Emily pulled my chair out and I sat down with her right beside me. Henry immediately crawled into her lap. "If y'all need anything, let me know Em" she ran her hand across Emily's shoulders as she walked away and glared at her back.

"This place is expensive as hell Prentiss" Derek as we looked at the menu.

"Not that expensive, it's all pretty good food. Especially the eggplant Parmesan, get whatever you want guys, seriously, don't look at the prices" we looked over the menu and ordered. Emily got Henry a special made plate of plain Alfredo since they didn't necessarily serve that. We ate and talked through lunch. Derek and Emily looking through some houses she had found online. After we ate and paid, we left the restaurant.

"Hey, can you guys take Henry back home. Jennifer and I are gonna walk around for a little bit." Emily said as she handed her keys to Derek. I looked at her confused but didn't say anything.

"Sure thing, you girls be safe" they got into the car and left. Emily and I started walking around downtown. We walked in silence for about 10 minutes until we ended up at Mount Vernon Square Park. We sat on a bench looking over the water before I decided to speak first.

"Why did you wanna take a walk Emily?" I asked getting nervous and scared.

"I wanted to talk to you. I know we've only known each other for about 4 weeks, it feels longer though. I really like you, I'm falling for you honestly and I've never been scared before in my life. This is all new to me. I'm so used to hooking up with different women and doing whatever I want. I've never wanted to be in a relationship so bad until I met you. So" she turns towards me and takes my hands "Will you be my girlfriend? Will you let me love you, eventually and everything that comes with you? Will you let me love Henry as if he were our own? I promise to always be there after a bad case or if you need a shoulder to lean on" I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend" she stood up and picked me up spinning me around.

"Hell yeah! This is so amazing" she grabbed my face kissing me hard. We pulled away and walked some more before calling a cab to us back to my place. Once we got inside we heard laughing. Derek had on a tutu and Garcia and Henry were standing on chairs.

"Uh, what's going in here guys?"

"Mommy!!" Henry jumped off the chair running over to me. "We save pwincess!" He said pointing at Derek. Emily was standing by him messing with his tutu and taking pictures.

"Nice tutu Derek!" We teased Derek some more before we cleaned up the living room. Me and Emily were up under each other, holding hands and kissing.

"Hey Henry wanna have a sleepover with Derek and I?" I heard Garcia ask.

"Yeah yeah mommy can I?!" He asked jumping into my lap.

"Sure monkey, lets go pack you a bag" I went to stand up but Emily stopped me and grabbed him.

"I'll take him" she grabbed Henry from me and went to his room to get him some clothes and toys.

"Why do you wanna watch Henry?" I cocked to my head to the side confused. I saw her smirking at me.

"Because you wanna jump Emily's bones. She's gonna be busy tomorrow and then she's leaving, I'll watch Henry and y'all can screw all night" I blushed.

"Omg Garcia!" Emily came back downstairs with Henry and we said our goodbyes. I gave him the same be a good boy speech and they left. I closed the door and locked. I turned around and leaned against it staring at Emily.

"So, we are all alone. Time to celebrate" she was walking towards me taking her shirt off, I licked my lips looking at her abs and the way her muscles flexed. She got closer to me and grabbed my hand pinning them above my head and breathes against my lips.

"How do you want us to celebrate?" I closed my eyes swallowing hard.

"Take me Emily... Please?" Her eyes grew darker and with a growl she bent down and picked me up, my legs going around her waist, my arms around her neck. We made it to the bedroom and she threw me on bed. She started slowly undressing me, kissing exposed skin as she went. By the end of her undressing me I was so turned on and wet.

"You're so beautiful Jennifer.." I lay back on the bed and she settles between my legs, I reach up and grab her face bringing her down to kiss me. I suck her bottom lip into my mouth before I reach down and push her compression boxers down freeing her friend. I wrap my hand around her cock and stroke it up and down.

"Fuck..." God she sounds so sexy saying that, I kiss her neck and stroke faster, rubbing her precum around the head. She grabs my hand and pins it above my head with my other one. I spread my legs open and she reaches down rubbing her finger lightly across my clit, my hips buck up and I bite my lip.

"Please baby..." I feel the tip of her cock rub against my clit then down to my opening slowly pushing in, my eyes close shut as she pushes all the way in. "Fuck.. You're so big" I wrap my legs around her waist as she pulls out then thrust back into me. She lets go of my hands and I wrap them around her back digging my nails into her. She pulls out and flips me onto my stomach and kisses down my back, I push my ass back against her.

"Fuck me"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Emily lowered herself on to JJ's back and braced herself up on her right arm using her left hand to gently guide her cock into JJ's tight heated core.

She pushed in the head of her cock in and after a few seconds started thrusting in a third of the way hearing JJ's groan of approval. She pumped her cock deeper in and out methodically working her cock deeper and deeper into her JJ. She slowly lowered herself forward letting JJ's back form her front, keeping herself up slightly on her right arm, closing her left hand around the blonde's hip to steady herself.

JJ had balled her fists into the sheet and grunted softly as Emily continued to thrust. The only sounds in the room were Emily's slight grunting and JJ's panting.

Emily kept thrusting at a steady tempo, bending down to kiss JJ's cheek. Coming back up she started to pick up the tempo.

She placed her right hand on JJ's hip and her left on the mattress next to JJ's chest to be able to raise herself up.

"You like it when I fuck your tight pussy?" Emily ground out.

"Ahhhh, yes you feel so good fucking me baby" JJ moaned, raising her right hand to place it on the brunette's ass to get her impossible closer to her.

"I'm getting close baby, are you close?" Emily moaned picking up her speed again and pounding into JJ's tightness. Letting out a smirk of satisfaction hearing her hips smacking in to JJ's.

"Yes! Oh baby don't stop, don't ever stop" JJ almost whispered and tightened her grip on Emily's behind. The brunette bent down again to give JJ's neck a sloppy kiss.

Emily kept pounding into JJ, moving her hand that was placed on her hip up and down her side. Emily suddenly stopped thrusting and before JJ could voice her protest she felt her body being lifted so was on her knees, her cock never leaving her body. Emily started thrusting again and her hips slapping against JJ's ass every time she buried herself inside her.

"Ahhhh, don't stop!" JJ begged as she started pushing back to meet Emily's thrusts as she started moving her hips faster loving the way JJ let out a strangled cry at the onslaught. Emily gripped her hip tightly as she placed their still intertwined hands around JJ's waist, keeping her as close as possible.

"Fuck, baby you feel amazing" Emily moaned in raspier voice than usual.

Emily could hear from the noises coming from JJ, that she was close, so very close.

Letting her hip go she moved it down to give JJ that little extra that she knew was needed for her to come. She moved her hand down between JJ's legs and found her clit. She started rubbing it and within seconds the blonde arched up and started trembling.

"Yes, baby, yes! I'm coming! Emily! OH GOD, EMILY!" JJ shouted and her whole body seized as she finally fell over the edge, into a mind blowing orgasm. Emily thrusted hard a few more times before she too fell over the edge moaning JJ's name as she came covering her walls in her cum.

Emily pulled out of JJ and laid down beside her breathing heavily.

"Damn that was good" JJ moved over and laid her head in Emily's chest pulling the cover over them.

"Mmm, lets sleep" Emily chuckled and turned the lamp off and pulled JJ closer as they fell asleep worn out from their activities.


End file.
